Memorias
by Taishita StarkTaisho
Summary: Nadie podría llegar a imaginar cuanto su ego se alzaba al escuchar a sus hijos idolatrarlo como si en verdad él fuese el mayor héroe de todos los tiempos, el problema era que solo a veces, él llegaba a creer que eso era verdad. /Pequeños fragmentos de las memorias de Tony Stark/.


**N/A: **Bueno, siempre me quede en la idea de ¿Qué pasaría el día en que Tony Stark mirase hacia atrás vea todo lo que a logrado? Se que es algo corto y hubiese estado genial poner algo más, pero quiero solo quedarme (por ahora) con las personas más cercanas a Tony. Cuando salga y/o deben el sinopsis de The Avengers2: La era de Ultron, me gustaría dar una segunda parte de este Fics.

No les robo más tiempo, disfruten el capitulo y no se olviden de dejarme su comentario tanto bueno como malo... Aunque si es un comentario positivo ¡Mucho mejor, pues! :D

* * *

**Capitulo Unico:**

Tony siempre había sido un hombre que lo había tenido todo y nada.

Por eso es que, a lo que le concierne, cuidaba mucho lo que le pertenecía. Y no es que era mucho, en realidad en su vida solo habían sido 3 personas a las que él había valorado demasiado... Tanto, que esta a veces le había llegado a asustar. Pero era que solo Happy, Rhodey y Pepper habían llegado a estar a su lado en momentos difíciles, en especial Pepper. Por ello la amaba tanto, pero en ese tiempo él no la había merecido. Bueno... Tampoco ahora, pero eso es otra cosa.

Luego de vivir erráticamente por mucho tiempo y por azares del destino, a su vida llego Yinsen. Un hombre bueno y honesto que se sacrifico para salvar la vida de un tipo miserable como él, por eso ese sujeto se había ganado todo su respeto y aprecio. Pero tan rápido como vino, Yinsen se marcho.

Luego, después de vivir ciertos contra tiempos que le hizo darse cuenta de que en verdad debía valorar mucho más a las pocas personas que le rodeaban y él quería, vinieron los Vengadores. Unos sujetos con desorden mental, desadaptados sociales y destructivos que solo le hacían las mañanas imposibles, las tardes interesantes y las noches más largas de lo que ya eran. Pero no se quejaba, ya que en el fondo (muy en el fondo) había llegado a ver a esos idiotas como su familia heroica. Los quería, era verdad, pero había a veces que le daba muchas ganas de mandarlos a volar y disfrutar de la grata compañía de su CEO.

Y como si fuera como y frutilla del postre, a su vida se suma un odioso niño listo que lo único que hacia era molestarle y hacer que Pepper se enfade con él solo por mostrarse a la altura de un niño no mayor a los 11 años. Pero al menos no era como los Vengadores, no... Harley era mucho peor.

Después de estar con su vida cargada de riesgos y perdidas que le hacían reflexionar que en verdad todo era una mierda, de que nada servía los esfuerzos de ser héroes si constantemente estaban perdiendo seres queridos, a su renovada vida llego su primer hijo: Alexander James Stark. Un pequeño niño que por sobre toda las cosas fue la luz de sus ojos y la sonrisa en su rostro. No había cosa que Tony no hiciese por aquel niño que lo veía como si fuera el tipo más genial del universo. Y en ocasiones, cuando el pequeño le miraba con adoración, creyó que podría ser verdad.

Tiempo después llego la segunda mujer que logro conquistar el corazón de Tony Stark, su hija; Natalie Rose Stark. Esa niña era la debilidad de Tony, su punto débil. Sus dos hijos eran su mayor fortaleza y su peligroso punto débil. Pero eso nunca lo iba a demostrar, solo para sus adentros él reconocia cuanto poder tenían sus hijos sobre él.

Con los años a su vida llego su tercer y ultimo hijo; Daniel Howard Stark, su otra alegría. Que a pesar de no haber estado preparado para la llegada de su segundo hijo varón, no hizo más que alegrarse tras su llegada. Haciéndole reír ante la posibilidad de tener nuevamente a otro mocoso persiguiéndole por detrás, diciendo cuan grandioso podría llegar a ser él como héroe.

Y no es que nuevamente se estuviera quejando. Nadie podría llegar a imaginar cuanto su ego se alzaba al escuchar a sus hijos idolatrarlo como si en verdad él fuese el mayor héroe de todos los tiempos, el problema era que solo a veces, él llegaba a creer que eso era verdad.

Luego paso el tiempo y sus hijos crecieron.

Alexander termino casándose con la hija de Steve, Elizabeth Rogers, ahora, de Stark. Y para sus males, Natalie termino emparejándose con el muy bastardo y traidor de Harley ¡Maldito Keener!. Aunque haya pasado bastante tiempo, Tony no podía perdonar que Harley le haya arrebatado a su hija.

Simplemente era inaudito. Él que le había dado grandes posibilidades a Harley cuando apenas era un mocoso de 18 años. Él que le había dado un lugar en Industrias Stark, para que luego lo apuñalara por la espalda y no solo eso ¡Quitarle a Natalie! y la cosa aun no empeoraba... Aun no lo habían hecho abuelo... Bueno, hablando por parte de su hija. Porque Alex y Lizzy iban a tener un niño dentro de pocos meses. El primer nieto de IronMan y el Capitán América.

Pero por allí no iba la cosa, lo importante era que Herley era una maldita rata traicionera que...

[...]

—¡Papá!... —grito una voz a su lado. Tony dejo de escribir sus memorias en la pantalla holográfica que suspendia frente a él para desviar su mirada hacia su hijo quien le miraba algo molesto— Te estas desviando del tema... —le regaño el niño de 13 años de edad.

Tony suspiro mientras desviaba su atención de Danny.

—No me interrumpas mocoso, ahora me has echo olvidar lo que iba a poner... —se quejo Tony mientras volvia a colocar sus manos sobre la pantalla azulada— Además son mis memorias, yo pongo lo que yo quiero... —le dijo Tony mientras se cruzaba de brazos molesto.

—Claro, hasta que lo vea mamá... Hay me gustaría ver como le respondes—susurro maliciosamente por lo bajo el castaño, para su mal, su padre llego a oírlo.

—¿Qué dijiste? —le pregunto mientras guardaba lo que intentaban ser las memorias relucientes de Tony Stark.

Danny miro a Tony, trago saliva despacio y antes de que Troya volviese a arder, salió disparado hacia la salida del laboratorio en busca de los protectores brazos de su madre. Por detrás, Tony no hacia más que tratar de atraparle ¿Quién se creía ese mocoso para decirle que escribir en sus preciadas memorias?

—Ya veras cuando te atrape... —le grito Tony cuando Danny hábilmente esquivo a Babas. El niño rio de buena manera mientras que con sus pies descalzos pisaba el costoso sillón importado color marfil.

—Eso si me atrapas... —le contesto el niño con otro grito— Estas algo viejo como para alcanzarme... —dijo maliciosamente y luego deseo no haber dicho ello_— Ahora si ya me jodi... _—pensó con cierto temor.

Pues nadie le decía viejo a Tony Stark y salía indemne.

Vio con mucho temor a su padre dirigirse a él lentamente... ¿Ya era el momento oportuno para probar su nueva armadura? Supuso que si, cuando comprendió que de allí no iba a salir enterito.

—_Que Odín se apiade de mi... —_


End file.
